


Hydrophobia

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Horrific replacements [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Choking, Crying, Drowning, Fear, Fear of Death, Food, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Panic, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleep, Sobbing, Terror, Water, Worry, cuddlepile, hydrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Horror has another run-in with a river.





	Hydrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this oneshot! ^^

Water, so much water.

Horror flinched harshly as the water touched him. It hurt. It burned in his Soul as he breathed it in, choking him. He tried to shout for help, tried to shout for Nightmare to save him but no sound came as he swallowed even more water, his aching Soul filling up and feeling damn near bursting.

He thrashed as hard as he could, trying to swim towards the light but something wrapped around his ankle, pulling him down. His eye lights flickered in panic as he looked down and he tried to scream as the stone tied to his leg hit the ground of the river but he felt his energy draining and his life flowing out of him with every panicked breath he took and he was choking, thrashing his limbs wildly to try and escape the water. He was drowning, oh stars!!

Horror flailed helplessly, crying out in fear. He didn't want to die! Please, help!!! He dimly registered someone shouting something at him but it sounded so far away as he latched his hands onto the chain on his leg and tried to get it to loosen as his senses dimmed and he couldn't do it, he was so dead! He screamed for help, trying to free himself with the last of his strength.

 

"horror!!!" Dust screamed as loudly as he could. Horror flinched and bolted upright, breathing heavily as he choked on a sob. He looked up with hazy eye lights, trembling harshly.

"shh... you're safe." Dust whispered softly. Horror looked around, taking stock of his surroundings. He was in his room. He wasn't back in his AU. He wasn't drowning. He looked back up at Dust who was kneeling on his bed with a worried expression. He glanced over at Nightmare who was standing at his door, then back at Dust. He felt tears roll down his cheek bones as his shoulders shook with contained sobs. He nodded slightly, allowing Nightmare to come into the room and Dust to hug him.

"it's okay... you're safe..." Dust hushed him softly as he hugged him gently, rubbing his back soothingly. Horror hugged back, his whole body shaking as he sobbed quietly.

"shh... we'll protect you..." Dust murmured softly, nuzzling Horror gently. The taller skeleton whimpered quietly, clinging to the shorter closely.

Horror looked up surprisedly when he felt another pair of arms wrap around him. Nightmare. He relaxed, burying his face into the fluff of Dust's hoodie.

"It's okay..." Nightmare whispered gently.

 

"Are you hungry?" Nightmare asked gently once Horror had stopped sobbing and seemed to have calmed down. Horror nodded slightly but didn't let go of Dust for comfort.

"do you want me to carry you?" Dust asked gently, nuzzling Horror softly. The taller skeleton nodded slightly, cuddling into Dust as he picked him up easily and carried him to the living room.

"night terror?" Killer asked worriedly as he looks up from his book. Horror felt Dust nod in response. He cuddled a bit more into the shorter, wiping away his tear tracks.

"Cuddle pile?" Cross asked as he paused his video game and jumped onto the couch. Horror nodded slightly, sighing contently as Dust sat down on the couch and cuddled him close, Cross and Killer on either side of them immediately, hugging him gently. He was so glad that he finally had someone who cared about him and who he could care about too.

 

Horror looked up sleepily as he was nudged gently. Nightmare was holding a plate with a sandwich on top of it.

"Thanks..." He mumbled sleepily as he took the sandwich. Horror took a small bite, yawning quietly. He was really tired but he wanted to eat too. He looked at Dust as he was petted gently and smiled a small bit, eating his sandwich. He really liked Nightmare's cooking.

"Tastes awesome..." Horror mumbled sleepily, fighting to keep his eye sockets open long enough to finish his sandwich. He hummed softly as a tentacle wrapped around his wrist gently.

"tired?" Dust asked softly, rubbing his skull gently. Horror nodded slightly. His sleep had been plagued by night terrors for a while.

"do you want us to stay with you?" Killer asked, keeping a hand on his arm to show that he was still there. Horror nodded in response, finishing his sandwich with a satisfied hum. Now that he was not hungry anymore he could go to sleep. He closed his eye sockets contently as Nightmare's tentacle rubbed his skull gently, Dust and Cross still hugging him. Killer's hand on his arm was just as reassuring. He was glad that they all cared about him. Horror cuddled into Dust and drifted off to sleep easily.

He was really glad that they had saved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If you did, please show me by leaving me a Kudos or even a comment! I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
